Trust Me
by Hello-Chocolate
Summary: '"Miranda, get up. We don't have time!" He said, already pushing himself back up. Like I said before, my legs were motionless. I'm not one to give up easily, hell, I never give up. But there was nothing I could do. I lay on the ground and closed my eyes in hope that this wasn't real.' More info inside! ACCEPTING OC'S! Rated T for Miranda's language, but not too bad.
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey! I've been thinking about writing this one forever and now it's finally here! I thought about putting a prologue but it was too short, so I just kicked it right off with chapter 1! I have a few things to say first off:

I_am___looking for a few oc's. Most of them won't have a prominent role in the story, but a few that I really like can stick around for at most 2 or 3 chapters. Minor roles can include wizards being bumped into, some childhood friends for the next chapter, and wizards asked for help. Main roles can include a girl for Miranda to be jealous of, wizards on the dark side, or background story characters for the "mystery boy" in the beginning of this chapter. (Whom you will meet later on).

Second, Miranda Darkheart_is___a real wizard, so maybe if I get enough hits we can do a meet up! PM me if you want to meet also. She's only lvl 60 because I lost my membership and just recently got back to playing this.

Without further adieu,_I don't own w101,___I mean, onto the first chapter!

~*~*~*~*~W101~*~*~*~*~

Trust Me

Ch.1

Secrets. That dreadful word. Everyone has at least one secret in his or her lifetime; it's a human thing. Whether you choose to completely keep it to yourself or tell a trustworthy friend is your choice. However, I believe the latter is probably better. You can't trust anyone in this world. That's what I've picked up along the way. And you know, right now I'm not in the best position to say wonderful things about our world and way of living.

I felt a bead of sweat slither down my cheek and descend to the turquoise ground below me as I dodged the falling debris overhead. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going, and I could barely feel my legs anymore. As long as I was moving forward as fast as I could, I was getting somewhere. I skidded to a halt as a huge chunk of the ceiling landed just inches away from me. I felt my companion bump into me from behind and we tumbled to the ground.

"Miranda, get up. We don't have time!" He said, already pushing himself back up. Like I said before, my legs were motionless. I'm not one to give up easily, hell, I never give up. But there was nothing I could do. I lay on the ground and closed my eyes in hope that this wasn't real. My head was spinning with thoughts I didn't even know I had in my brain. _Oh god. This is it. We're dead. Or I'm dead at least. I can't move and he's probably not going to go without me. This is such a bad place to die, in a crumbling dungeon in Celestia. I haven't even gotten to-_ I felt my body swing around and suddenly the blood was rushing to my head. I shook my head free of thoughts and opened my eyes. The ground was rushing past me at an unbelievable pace and my arms swung limply just above it. I did my best to twist enough to look up at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled as loud as I could over the surrounding crashes. I couldn't believe he was carrying me over his shoulder, what with all of the magic he had previously used up. Actually, I just couldn't believe he was carrying me over his shoulder. I don't like being manhandled. "Put me down!" I pushed on his back to hoist myself up, but to no avail.

"Are you insane?" I heard him scream back. "You're going to slow us down! Stop moving!" My body swung back and forth as he avoided a still collapsing roof, long sky blue hair smacking me in the face with no mercy. "There!" His voice cracked as I saw the cave get progressively lighter. I turned my head as far as it would go to see the entrance, practically glowing with outside light. We were almost there.

But, this probably doesn't make sense to anyone but me. So, lets go back to where this all started.

~*~*~*~*~W101~*~*~*~*~

My childhood was pretty bleak, as one may call it. At least, when I first attended Ravenwood schools. I was born and raised in Krokotopia, in a small tent of many gathered in a camp like area. I was given the name Miranda Stormcaller, from my dad, David Stormcaller. He was an archeologist, studying the ancient ruins and what used to be. I loved my dad more than anything. He would take me out into a tomb and show me all of his neat spells, flicking his staff this way and that. He was a storm wizard, and I told him I would be too. He laughed and ruffled my hair as I gazed up at him, eyes the color of the ocean on a sunny day beaming. I wasn't as intrigued in archeology as I was with wizardry, though. On the contrary, I never knew my mother, or if I had one at that, because whenever I asked my father he would change the subject. But, I must have had one somewhere along the way or I wouldn't even be here.

Nonetheless, my dad and I would spend every day together. At least, when he wasn't traveling. Sometimes he would get some friends together and go out into dungeons for money or new gear. I didn't do a lot on those days. Sometimes I would sneak out into the tombs when he was gone for the whole day. I ran alongside the walls of the tomb, carefully avoiding stepping off of the sidewalks. "One false step and you could be way over your head in a battle" my dad would warn me. Sometimes the 'big kids' would pass by, Krokotopian gear in their hands, showing it off to their friends. I glanced down at my outfit, a simple, faded, peach colored shirt tucked into the brown belt of my tan pants. My also faded grey boots covered my pants up to my knees. I had a few variations of that outfit along with some other common Krokotopian clothing, but not a lot of variety. Dad always said that I didn't need anything more because I wasn't a wizard yet. I was six around then, and in four more years, I could attend school and become a wizard myself. Storm, of course, the most powerful of them all. And just like daddy.

Skip ahead those four years and I found myself standing in front of the huge cobblestone gate to Ravenwood in Wizard City. My dad got a job excavating Dark Cave and other Wizard City mysteries so that I could attend school. The metal letters stacked together over top of the arc spelled out the name and if you looked long enough, sometimes a letter would spark a color of magic in a random direction. I beamed, grip tightening around my spell books as I took the first stride into the dark tunnel. It was dark for a few steps, but soon the light at the end shone on my shoes and traveled up my body until I was gazing up at the blazing sun shining through the branches of the grandfather tree, Bartleby. I took in the scenery, trying to get each school in my vision at one time, without success. I heard a voice over the speaker echo through the air.

"All new and returning students should report to their respective school at this time. All students to their school at this time." There were more butterflies in my stomach than students at the time. But then again, I was filled with excitement. This was the moment I had been waiting for my entire life. Before I could take a single step I was shoved around and lost my footing immediately. I tumbled to the ground and books flew everywhere. At the sound, the group turned to me. I looked up into the faces of five boys, grins plastered on every last face.

"Looks like you won't be in the balance school if you can't even keep your balance!" A blond snickered. His group followed his lead and before long they were off, laughing as they ran to their schools. I sat up, confused more than hurt, and began to grab my books before hurried students trampled them. As I reached for a book, it was grabbed by another hand and lifted up. I stood now in front of another boy, this one with bright red hair and deep brown eyes. He smiled and handed me the book.

"This yours?" He asked, still holding the book because I stood there speechless.

"Ah, yes! Thank you!" I sputtered. He chuckled as my face turned crimson.

"I'm Hunter. Hunter Firestaff," he extended a hand. "What's your name?"

I struggled to hold everything with one arm before clasping his hand and responding prominently, "Miranda Stormcaller."

"Miranda…" He released my hand. "Can I call you Mira?"

"O-of course! I've never had a nickname before." I was really surprised.

We walked the short distance to the storm school and he waved me off before heading to the fire school. I pushed open the door to see students everywhere. There must have been at least 40 boys and girls sitting on desks, chatting with other kids, or silently sitting in their chairs.

"Hey it's the girl from earlier!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I looked over to my left to see the blond boy from earlier pointing at me. I furrowed my brows and turned to find a desk. He jumped off is desk and followed. "That's some weird getup you got there," he stepped in front of me. "You not from here?" He grinned.

"I'm from Krokotopia," I grasped my books tighter and tried to move around him. He moved in my way and continued.

He sighed, "That place is so boring. It's all just sand and fossils. And I hear that's where the freaks are made." His smile grew devilish, as I got angry. I never said anything though, because I knew I wasn't going to let him ruin the best day of my life.

"All right students, take your seats! There are plenty of them for everyone!" I saw the professor, a frog with long legs, hop onto the top of his desk at the front of the class. The boy chuckled and moved to his seat on the other side of the room. I sat in a seat right in the front, so that I could hear everything said. "My name is Professor Halston Balestrom. I am the professor here at the storm school, and I'm here to help you all unleash your inner thunder!" Cheers from the room sounded, my voice included. "First things first, I'm going to hand out your very own wands!" He twirled his finger and wands flew out of a cabinet and landed one on each student's desk. I stared at mine in disbelief. It was about as long as my fingertips to my elbow with a pink star on the top. I picked it up and twirled it around, watching the light reflect off its diamond-like texture.

"Since today is only the first day, it's a short one, so we have a few more activities to introduce ourselves and get to know each other." Professor Balestrom was on the ground now, pacing back and forth. I zoned out as my eyes traced my wand over and over again.

_I'm a wizard. A diviner. I can't believe it._

~*~*~*~*~W101~*~*~*~*~

Ah! Hello again! It's great to see you down here, which hopefully means you read through this chapter! Don't forget to hit that review button down there to let me know what you thought, what you'd like to see, any mistakes you found, constructive criticism, and to submit an oc! Make sure to add:

Name:

Age:

School/secondary:

Clothes/gear worn most often:

Brief physical description:

_Detailed_ personality description:

What you prefer to do in the story or what you really wouldn't like to do if I need to change your role:

Anything else necessary:

If I choose your oc, I'll message you and put them in! If your oc isn't chosen, I'm sorry! But they could be put in in a later chapter. I have a huge plan for this story and I put a lot of work into it, so I hope everyone enjoys!

~koko


	2. Chapter 2

Trust me chapter 2

**Hello again my lovelies. Wow! So many reviews on only the first chapter! Thank you so much! 6w6 Alright so far I have one oc submitted (and I'll add you in in a few chapters) but unless someone wants to be the boy who bullies Miranda or in his possie then I'll have to make up a character for him. If someone does take that role, I'll come back here and change the features for you C: I promise I wont hate you for being mean to my baby lol. But also, his personality never changes, so he wont be nicer ever. Sorry ^^; Same goes for anytime there is a he/she without a name or features, feel free to apply for that position. You can refer to the bottom of chapter one for oc submissions. Thanks again! 3 I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

~*~*~*~*~W101~*~*~*~*~

"How was your first day?" My dad asked as I ran into his arms. He picked me up and swung me around before placing me back on my feet and squatting to my height.

"Amazing! Look I got my own wand!" I waved my wand around, sending sparks in random directions.

"Ok, ok, watch where you point that thing!" He chuckled, lowering my arm with his hand. I laughed and continued to marvel my new wand with wide eyes.

"What else did you do?" He asked as he began to take a seat crisscross on the dark grass of our lawn. As a diviner, we lived in a storm house. Most of the actual house was underwater, only the top visible on land. The sky was always dark, as if going to rain, but it never did. Yet the grass was always covered in fresh dew. There was land all around the building, mostly grass and little patches of dirt and weeds. This was our main house when we weren't staying long-term for an excavation in Krok.

I sat across from him, ready to spew every detail of my day. "Well, first we all made a dot on the spiral map of where we were from so we could see where everyone lived. I'm the only one from Krokotopia." I frowned, watching a beetle crawl through the thick grass and dirt.

"That just means you're unique!" He stated.

"Well, this one boy said only freaks were from there..." I trailed off.

"What? Absolutely not!" I looked up into his deep purple eyes. "You know everyone from Krok and they're all the nicest, coolest people you know, right?" He smiled warmly.

"Yeah, you're right. It was still the best day ever!" I brightened up.

"I'm so glad."

"And then we played more games to learn each other's names and dreams."

"What did you say?" he leaned over curiously.

"I said I was going to be the bestest and strongest diviner in history! Just like you!" I flung up my arms. He laughed again.

"And you will be," He said, ruffling my short, light blue hair before standing up. I decided not to tell him what the boy said about my dream, which was that there was no way I could do that. My smile faltered a little when I thought about it. After a few moments of silence, he clapped his hands together. "Alright it's getting pretty late now, so lets go inside." He took my hand and led me to the front of the house. Every night, he never failed to tuck me in and tell me a story about one of his adventures. Tonight's story was about Grizzleheim, where they battled bears. He used hand motions and sound effects to make it more interesting and I giggled. At the end he got up off the side of my pastel purple bed and brushed back my bangs to lightly kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight Miranda. Have a great day at school tomorrow." He said softly.

"Goodnight daddy." I smiled and whispered back as he turned off the lights and closed the door. It was the same thing I said to him every night, but I would have said something different if I knew that would be the last time I ever saw him.

~*~*~*~*~W101~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, I made sure to get a backpack to hold my books so that I could grip my wand in my hand. Dad is always gone in the morning either for work or to go on another adventure. That's ok with me, because he's always back after school. I headed to the storm school, greeting Torrence, the storm tree, before reaching for the door handle. I felt something race past me, grabbing the handle and flinging the door open. I watched as the boy from yesterday made a face at me and raced inside with his two friends. I blinked a few times in surprise.

"Don't worry about them, they always do that." I heard a voice next to me. A girl with medium length, light brown hair and auburn eyes was standing across from me in front of the open door. She smiled and gestured for me to go inside.

"O-ok." I smiled. "Thank you." I walked inside.

"You can sit next to me if you want, the seat there is empty." She said from behind me. Upon entering I felt a crumpled bit of paper hit my forehead and I traced it back to the same boy. His short, fire-red hair reminded me of Hunter, but his dark, sarcastic eyes stood out too much to be the same. I shook it off and followed the girl to her seat. I took the seat next to her as Professor Balestrom tapped his baton on the desk.

"I'm Iridian." She leaned over and whispered, cupping her hand around her mouth to avoid being seen by the professor.

"Miranda." I replied softly.

"Alright! Today, students, we will be getting right into it by getting our first cards and testing out our new wands!" He picked up a star wand and thrust it into the air. Cheers erupted from the students. He hopped down from the desk and instructed student to form a single file line behind him. I stood behind Iridian and we began to move. The doors were pushed and we traveled out into the world.

"My students can join me over here!" A canine in a tuxedo and top hat instructed to our group.

"That's me, I'll catch up with you later!" Iridian waved and joined other kids running over to the instructor. She wasn't actually storm, but balance. This was something I didn't know, for now I had no one to talk to. Because of the rough start to the school year, my confidence had faltered slightly, and I had become shyer and less social. I had never really been introduced to the world, so I hadn't had time to experience other people and cultures. We headed to the open area behind the storm school where some hay test dummies stood like scarecrows.

"Now, everyone form a line and face me. Make two rows." Balestrom instructed and we obeyed. I stood on the end of the front row. "First, raise your wands and gently flick with your wrist." I couldn't believe that on the second day we were already going to learn magic. Nonetheless we all did as instructed and little sparks of magic were spit this way and that from multiple wands. I raised my arm and mimicked exactly what the professor sis, but nothing happened. My wand didn't even light up. I looked around at other kids who were having no problems. Before I could even question anything, Professor Balestrom spoke.

"Brilliant! Getting used to your wand is the first step to learning magic. Now everyone come here and receive your very first spell, the thunder snake!" He hopped enthusiastically. I lowered my wand in defeat and held back tears before joining the students rushing to the frog. The large huddle parted and I stepped up to receive my card.

"Ah! Stormcaller, correct? I remember teaching your father when he was just a wee one! He did say his daughter was going to follow in his footsteps. I'm looking forward to working with you!" He smiled. My day had been brightened instantly from that and I took my card with a grin.

"Tsk! Already the teacher's pet!" The red-haired boy sneered as I returned to the students. I puffed out my cheeks.

"Why have you been picking on me? I haven't even done anything!" I asked angrily. He seemed thrown back that I had actually said something, but quickly recovered with a sly smile.

"Because you looked so weak when you walked through that door yesterday." He sneered. My eyes grew wide and I gulped. I looked to the ground, fists clenched. _I'll show him. _I thought.

"Now! Who's going to go first?" Balestrom asked, and my hand shot up before I could stop it. My anger had spiked and it brought my confidence with it. "Stormcaller! Alright, step over here with your card. I stood a few feet away from the test dummy, feet spread to shoulder length. The card in my hand glowed and I heard gasps from behind me. "Let it out of your hand slowly." I saw Balestrom slowly do the motion and I let the card rise into the air surrounded by a purple mist. It was the coolest thing I had ever seen. "Now flick your wrist like before!" He shooed the air for me to proceed and my confidence lowered as I began to doubt if it would work. I flicked my wrist, waiting for the spell to complete and a thunder snake to pop out. The card burst into ash and sprinkled to the ground.

After what seemed like minutes of silence, laughter erupted from the heard of students behind me. I felt my face heat up and choked back more tears.

"Now now, that is what is called fizzling. Sometimes when a spell isn't high in accuracy, it fails. It is quite common for storm students. Don't worry, you'll get it next time, it just takes some practice." He hopped over to reassure me. "Next?" I retreated to the back of the line as students pointed and chuckled. I tried to hold back, but tears streamed down my face. No one could see, as I was far past the back of the school, so I didn't try to stop them now. I watched as the blond boy succeeded in summoning the snake as well as every other student but me.

"Make sure to grab your bags from inside before you go! Have a good weekend!" Balestrom waved us off as the bell rang from above. I dried my tears and headed inside to find my bag drenched in water, laughing children running out the door. I picked it up and held it to my side, away from my body as far as I could, and headed home.

"Dad?" I cupped my free hand around my mouth and yelled to the seemingly empty household. My voice quivered, the path of dried tears still stained on my cheeks. After no response, my heart seemed to stop and I dropped my bag right there by the spiral door. I started up a fast paced jog to the front door. About halfway it turned into a run, and then a sprint. I flung the front door open. "Dad!" I frantically ran into the kitchen, through the halls, to the study, and upstairs, tears returning. He had never failed to come home, with the exception of letting me know that he was going to be home a little later than usual.

Returning downstairs, I wiped my eyes again and headed back to the study to check if he had left anything. His bags were gone, as well as his staff and gear. I flipped through papers on his desk, reading things like "Celestain queen at it again!" or "Crustaceans in need of a savior!" and coming at a halt at an open book. I turned it over to read the cover. "Traveling the spiral on your own: A guide to handling the world with just yourself." He wouldn't have gone anywhere without telling me. I flipped to the page he was on. 'If family members are of concern, you may be in a sticky situation. You should make sure they are in a safe environment before heading out on your adventure. Before leaving…"I slammed the book closed and headed up to my bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed and lay backwards, watching the ceiling get blurry as tears flooded my vision. He left. He left without telling me anything. I thought he loved me. Why would he do this? My eyes closed and I fell asleep right away, dreading the next day of school.

~*~*~*~*~W101~*~*~*~*~

Days went on. Weeks went by. Months turned into half of a year. Every day a new prank to pull on the 'fizzler'. That was the nickname they gave me. Whether it was putting frogs in my lunchbox or pouring water on my head or flat out tripping me, that boy and his group could do it all. Every day I would come home to an empty house, make myself a sandwich or small meal, practice some spells (which barely ever worked), and go to bed. Dad never returned. Eventually, I ran out of money and didn't have enough to buy food and such from the shopping district. I asked around to store managers, begging for things with no luck. I began to ration out my meals to be able to not starve. I would eat a small portion of the meals served at school and then take the rest home. My joyful, happy life had taken a turn for the worst, and I knew I couldn't keep living this way. From school, over the past 6 months year, we had learned all about battle strategy, types of monsters, how to battle, and were given robes and spell decks. We had run through Unicorn Way a couple of times to test out our spells and wands, so we all had a decent amount of actual practice.

Because of this, we all had access to Unicorn Way 24/7. Well not at night, but some students still snuck out after curfew. It was a night in June, if I remember correctly, that I was lying in my bed, stomach growling from tonight's portion. I usually created scenes in my head that I would envision on my ceiling at night. Some used to be of me and my father, but now I didn't think about him. Kids at school heard about his disappearance and said he had left because he didn't love me. At that time, I was so broken I believed it. I believed everything they had told me and everything they had said I was. _You'll never become a wizard! _That sentence had devoured me from the inside and out from the second it left the lips of the blond haired boy. I had surprisingly never even learned his name after all these months of torture. It was then that I packed up all of my rations, grabbed my wand and spell deck, and scoped every nook and cranny for little bits of gold that I could add to my small amount. I placed my backpack near the front door and headed back upstairs to get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow was a big day.

**A/N: Eyyyyy nice to see you again down here. I don't have a lot to say here cause I said it all at the top, so hit the nice review button down below me and hit me up with some stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

Trust me chapter 3

Oh, is Miranda telling this story to you? I guess I should let you know what happened on my end too so you get the full details. We're in the middle of a pretty rough situation right now, but, if she's starting from the beginning, I guess I will too.

? POV

I raised my hand again, receiving a few annoyed glares from fellow students. It wasn't my fault that no one else was answering. In fact, I figured I was doing them a favor so that we could move on with the lesson.

"Snow serpent." I answered, lowering my hand with a sigh.

"Excellent!" Professor Greyrose chirped. It felt as if we had gone over this lesson three times already. Then again, it felt like that everyday. I heard that the storm students had already begun using spells. The fire students were already battling monsters in other parts of wizard city. It had been two weeks into school and in the ice school we had been learning battle strategy. Professor said it was the first thing we had to learn because ice had the weakest attack. Now, most students who were here were placed here by their parents. There are a scarce amount of ice wizards because, as stated by the professor, we have the weakest attack. There were only about 20 students here. My parents didn't place me here though. In fact, they wanted me to be a diviner or a theurgist.

"You should either be attacking or helping others stay alive." My father had stated. While it was true that those two schools were the most popular for new wizards, I didn't want to be just another strong attacker or healer. I picked ice specifically because it had a bad reputation, and I wanted to prove that you can still be a good fighter even with the statistics that ice offers.

But this was ridiculous.

I wanted to be able to go out and see the spiral. I wanted to fight monsters and be a part of saving the spiral. I wanted to level up and meet new people. And in that moment, I decided that's exactly what I was going to do. The bell rang and snapped me out of my daze.

"Good work today, young wizards! One more week and we can begin training. " Professor Greyrose waved as students got up and shuffled out of their seats. I gathered my belongings and followed them out the door. We mixed with other wizards and split into different directions. Some retired to the dorms, some to the commons, some even went back into the schools. I headed into the commons, gazing around at the older kids. Their complex, metallic gear and robes were what I'd always dream of being able to wear. They talked in groups, and I could overhear some of them planning to go through dungeons together as I headed to Rainbow Bridge. Why such a small bridge was given a name still baffled me, but nonetheless, people knew it by that name. The bridge next to the mysterious waterfall. The small mist mixed with a breeze hit my face, blowing my medium length hair into my face. It was a little long for a boy my age, but I didn't mind it that much. My midnight black hair came from my mom and dad, though neither of them had my bright green eyes. Every time I pushed my messy bangs out of my face, a single lock of hair fell back down into the center. It didn't bother me though, as it had rested there for as long as I could remember and I had gotten used to it. Crossing over the bridge I came to the gate to unicorn way. In case you were wondering how I knew what I was doing right off the bat, I usually don't do a lot when I get home other than look through books of wizard city. My mom and dad had no problem with that as I guess it was considered "school work". Surprisingly, the guard to unicorn way was asleep standing up, and the gate was supposed to open when a wizard who had previously had permission to unlock it for themselves wanted to travel through. A girl jogged past me and tapped middle of the large metal bars with her finger gently, and the cover creaked as it moved upwards. I acted quickly and quietly followed in her footsteps, turning my head slightly to watch the gate close. Reaching the other side, she turned.

"Uh... I uh…" I stammered, putting my hands up in surrender.

"No problem. I figured you were one of those ice students who hasn't been out to do anything yet." She laughed. Her robes were those of a pyromancer. No wonder. She must be a fire student who's been here before.

"Well thanks for letting me in." I smiled.

"Yeah sure." She returned my gesture before running off. I ventured out into Unicorn way and was gestured to by multiple people most likely looking for assistance. I'd read up and heard tons about how life is for normal wizards who go out into the real world of magic. Also, Daniel and Renee were there to tell me stories and such. Daniel was about 17 at the time, Renee 13. Which means I was 10. They were siblings whose parents were friends with mine. Daniel, being the oldest, would take me and Renee out to Unicorn Way so we could watch him in PVP battles when our parents were busy. He was definitely one of the best and ranked about third most of the time on the top charts. He was a myth wizard and Renee a theurgist, dealing with life magic. We would cheer him on from the front row of the arena stadium for three or four matches, and then he would take Renee out to Unicorn Way to practice her battling strategy. Sometimes I watched them, being too young to be a wizard myself, but sometimes I would leave and go home to read.

Anyway, that leads us here, to me knowing enough about this place to go out by myself and start my first battle. I accepted some requests from soldiers or important wizards and spent the remainder of the day, which was only three hours, fighting monsters and completing quests. I gained five levels and had already surpassed my fellow students, considering they had not been given chances to gain levels yet. This was right before wizard city was attacked. There was no warning or signal to know it was happening, just fire raining from the sky in Ravenwood and screams. Only Ravenwood was attacked, and teachers rushed out of their schools to aid in the defense. Draconians landed and scattered through the district. They blocked off the entryway, so I ran to Bartelby for protection. I remember being scooped up by Daniel, Renee at his side, and carried off toward the hole where the death school used to be. What happened after that happened so fast that I can't even bring myself to explain as of now. But what I do know is that I found myself alone and isolated for a majority of the time I was in Wizard City. After the attack, Ravenwood was under construction, so I took advantage. Instead of going to school, I went out into Firecat Alley to test my skills against the weaker school against mine. This way, I could gain levels easier to go faster in harder areas. Are you wondering about how my parents were taking my ditching school? Oh I guess I forgot to mention that my house caught fire a few months after the attack. The whole thing was burned to the ground out of a freak fire while I was in still in school. I was devastated, coming home to older ice wizards putting it out. My parents managed to get all of the gold we had out of the house, but all of my things were destroyed. My books, room, treasures given to me by Daniel and my parents on adventures; everything was destroyed. If there was anything I had learned from my childhood, it was to be strong and move on. Renee taught me that.

After that, my parents began their long search for a new house. As they did this, they didn't have a lot of time to watch me or my schoolwork. Most wizards only stay in school for the majority of their time in wizard city, then finish and move on to Krokotopia, so I figured I wouldn't be missing much. As they searched high and low for a cheap but comfortable home, I snuck out of the dorms every day before school and traveled through Firecat Alley, Triton Avenue, and Colossus Boulevard, battling bosses along the way. I grew multiple levels until I was level 16 and ready to travel to Krokotopia. It had taken me three months to get to this point and a lot of effort. I paid another ice wizard I had become pretty good friends with in gold to get extra spell cards for me so I didn't have to face the professor and have to explain my absence. I felt bad that she had to suffer with more lessons while I trained, but she didn't mind and kept my secret.

My parents found a nice marlybonian house to settle down in and still had gold left over to live off of. I teleported to the new house to finally confront them on my intentions.

"You what?!" My mother shrieked.

"I trained myself instead of going to school." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, watching a ladybug slowly making its way up a blade of grass on the ground.

"What level are you now, my boy?" I looked up, shocked to see my father's eager face.

"Uh, 16," I answered with confidence.

"Fantastic! I'm so proud of you for being able to accomplish that all by yourself!" He clapped his hands on my shoulders, beaming. I became excited. "Right, Elizabeth?" He turned to my mother, whose face then slowly turned into a happy grin. She laughed.

"I guess you're right, Jack." She knelt down and opened her arms as an invitation for me to come into her embrace. I did, and it felt warm, like snuggling up in the covers of my bed. "As long as you're still learning things and becoming a strong thaumaturge."

"Of course, mom." I responded. "I'm planning on leaving for Krokotopia soon. Probably tomorrow." The sun was already setting for today and I wanted to get there in enough time to find shelter there and get settled in. Normally, students are 12 or so before they go on to Krokotopia, but I started school late and had a birthday in the past month, so as a young 11 year old, I had already begun my trek to other parts of the spiral. I wouldn't be able to travel back home for a while so I spent the night with my parents and packed up in the morning to leave. After the goodbyes were dealt between the two, I began toward the spiral door. With a final glance back, I stepped through the door to Krokotopia. Entering the other side, I took a step and-

CRASH!

~*~*~*~*~W101~*~*~*~*~

**A/N ((I'm putting the notes at the bottom instead of top from now on, so sorry for my rambles)) Aaaaaalright! Good afternoon/ night for me, my little buttercups! (even if you're a boy, take the nickname like a man! ****(*****｀へ****´*)/ )****I ****finally got around to finishing this! Sorry it's a little short… and late… and boring… But it's a nice introduction to protagonist #2! Sorry to keep you on edge but you wont know his name until he meets Miranda in 3-4 chapters~ ****( ´ **** ` )****ﾉ****Also,****for the ocs that have yet to appear, you hopefully will next chapter, but that will be your only debut. I have a lot planned for these two main characters, so I might have a bit of a struggle fitting everyone's oc that is submitted into the story. Thank you for your patience though! ****(****)** **you're all so wonderful! **

**Also (I say that too much) This guy needs some friends too! Maybe you'll love him as much as I do when you get to know him more, but feel free to request him as a friend to your oc along with Miranda! He's a real trooper for going through all this bs I'm adding to his childhood ;A; Lets not reveal his name if you know what it is already, as you know who you are. **uwu** Thanks as always to everyone who reviews/favorites/follows this fanfic, and I'll see you soon!**

**~koko**


	4. Chapter 4

Trust Me chapter 4

**A/N sorry for the note here, but I thought I should mention that Miranda and Other Protagonist have very different personalities, and are telling this story from where they are now. This means that as a child, Miranda may have been more fascinated by things, but where she is now she doesn't show as much emotion in them. Whereas Other Protagonist may be just as childish now as he was at a younger age uwu Just thought I'd explain that a little more c:**

Miranda POV

I headed through the commons as if going to school, but turned to Rainbow Bridge instead, following the route to Unicorn Way. I was done with school, done with being picked on, and done with being weak and alone. I admired the waterfall as I always do when I cross the bridge and came to the closed gate of Unicorn Way. I tapped it with my index finger and ignored the awkward gaze of the general on guard duty as the metal gate lifted. I took a breath in and let it out as I stepped through the gate.

"Young wizard!" I was startled by the immediate gruff voice that called to me. I wasn't even sure if it was for me. Another general stood by the entrance to a cobblestone path, staring straight at me, so I figured he was speaking to me. I jogged over and gazed up. All guards looked the same to me, what with their identical uniforms and hats that covered their hair. "You must be a wizard who has completed school, correct?"

"Yes." I responded quickly before I could sound suspicious.

"Ok, I have a quest for you! Unicorn way is being overrun by ghosts and ghouls, and we need your help to rid it of them." He said in a strong, gruff voice, handing me an old piece of parchment paper. It read:

Defeat three wandering souls  
Reward: 20 gold.

Okay, I admit I freaked out then because at such a low level and age, that was a lot of gold. I nodded and traveled to the spot where our school first battled monsters. I had already battled wandering souls before, and every wizard from the storm school was level 2 from our experiences, so this wasn't difficult. After defeating three of them, I grabbed a floating red-orange orb to replenish my health and jogged back over to the guard.

"Excellent! The spiral will be safer in your hands, young wizard." He leaned down to hand me a pouch of the promised gold and straightened again, resuming his guard duty. I thanked him and turned to leave. As I did, another voice called my name. I turned and to my luck, multiple people were waving for me. I sighed and tried to put on a smile as I accepted quests from five different people. It was a tiring day, but I was level six then. I thought about going back to the school to brag about my level increase, but decided against it. I would probably just get in trouble for missing class and get made fun of again no matter what I did.

For the next couple of days I repeated the same routine; running through Wizard City through alleys and avenues and boulevards defeating monsters and completing quests for gold. I was rich. I spent the gold on new robes with skirts that came above my knee in patchwork styles. Under them were leggings and boots again in my school colors. I don't know why I liked wearing the colors so much; they just flowed together so nicely. Now, just because I was completing quests and seeming like I was quickly progressing doesn't mean it was easy. It was taking forever. I really did live up to my nickname, as my spells fizzled so often that I could barely land a blow on the opponent. It may not seem like it, but I'd been doing this for about three months before it occurred to me that I had managed to avoid that boy and his friends. And I wasn't about to change that.

I walked through the commons on my way to Ravenwood to speak to Torrence to see if he could get my spell card I needed for my next level so that I didn't have to confront Professor Balestrom. I spoke too soon, as I watched the blond boy saunter up to me, hands in the pockets of his new purple and black pants. His shirt was colored to match.

"Well well well," He started. "If it isn't the Fizzler, back from the dead it seems." He smirked. "Where have you been? Parents take you out of school because they knew you weren't going to pass?" I wasn't going to let him best me this time. I inhaled before putting my hands on my hips and throwing him my best glare, which faltered a little.

"I'll have you know that I was out training by myself and I'm a much higher level than you." I had him now. His face didn't show any sign of surprise, and my confidence began to falter.

"Higher than 10?" My arms dropped to my sides, eyes widening in shock and horror. I must have gotten a month head start from everyone in my school and yet I was still two levels below them. I wasn't strong enough for some of the monsters out there, but everyone in my school must have had the same problems! I couldn't have been the only one! Or so I thought. A sly grin grew on his face, "that's what I thought. I'm the strongest in the school anyway. Though, everyone's probably stronger than you." My face got hot and soon enough, I felt a tear again. He laughed. "And also, it would be quite a shame if Balestrom got word of your class skipping, wouldn't it?" I let out a small gasp.

"You wouldn't." My voice quivered.

"Oh but I would very much do it."

"Hey!" He turned on his heel but stopped before he could take a step as the feminine voice was heard. We both turned to see three girls running our way. One of the girls in front took long strides up to the blond boy and gave him a shove. "Leave her alone!" Her short, mildly curly turquoise hair bouncing as she moved. She looked a lot like me, apart from the violet eyes that showed determination and power.

"Or what?" His two friends moved up next to him on both sides as the other two girls approached and did the same.

"Or we'll battle you here and now to show you who's really the strongest." The girl on the left stated. Her hair was also blond, as was the girl on the right side, green eyes differentiating them both. I stood on the side, watching back and forth as they glared each other down.

"You think you'd be able to beat us? You're just a bunch of girls."

"D-don't underestimate us!" The other blond of their group piped up. She twirled a finger through her long hair, trying her best to look intimidating before her sky blue eyes darted to the floor.

"Hah, be my guest," He summoned his star wand to his hand. He lifted it high to get a cheap move in before it was taken right out of his hand. "Hey, what-" He turned, eyes slowly traveling upwards to meet the eyes of an older boy. I watched as his eyes got wide and he and his friends backed away. His face reflected in the metal of the boy's gear, which looked far more advanced than anything I'd ever seen before.

"Now why would you pick on this poor girl?" His voice was deep and strong, almost dreamy. He twirled the wand in his hand, examining it as if it was some foreign object. All of the commotion was attracting a crowd, full of kids our age and older kids.

"I- I uh…" He stuttered. First-years were pretty much terrified of the older kids. They were all like skyscrapers to us, so we never really talked to them or even made eye contact.

"So you don't know? Well some might say go pick on someone your own size, but in your case, you shouldn't pick on anyone but ants." I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He tossed the wand and the boy caught it, speechless. "In fact, don't pick on anyone at all." He then winked at me and began to walk away with a few of his friends. The crowd departed with a mix of laughter and whispers.

"You'll regret this." The boy stumbled and retreated with his accomplices to the commons. When the bustling sound of Ravenwood returned, the girls walked up to me.

"Are you all right?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Yeah," I lied. I was in fact not all right. I showed every bit of my weakness to him in a matter of seconds. I was nothing but a weak, frail girl who needed help from everyone she came across. No wonder I was taking forever to get stronger. It was because I couldn't.

"Good thing we were walking by at the right time!" The one with the green eyes smiled. "Oh! I'm Rylee by the way. Rylee Greenleaf."

"Oh, right. I'm Hannah Rainsong." Hannah's blue hair blew in her face as she spoke. The last girl looked a little nervous before she spoke,

"Ashley Lifeheart." She cracked a smile.

"I'm Miranda." I tried my best to disguise my discomfort in what had happened previously. It must have worked because my words were followed by a chorus of 'nice to meet you's. I explained how I had stopped going to school to train and level up, and they seemed more accepting of it than one normally would. In fact, they offered to help me.

"Of course we'll help!" -pumped a fist in the air. "Four people will be a lot easier than one!"

"Yeah," Rylee's prominent attitude died down to become a shyer one. "Tomorrow we can all meet up and train together." She smiled.

"After school for us though, cause I still need to go to it." Ashley giggled.

"Okay. So here tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" All three cheered. We departed in different directions to retire for the day.

**A/N Ohayo minna! It is currently 2:01 AM in the US of A (or my timezone at least) And I'm sorry for a lot of things already lol. First off I got so lazy with this chapter hence why its so short and a little boring to me. I apologize greatly.**

**Second, I really truly dearly hope I got all of your guyses oc's personalities correct. I really do. If I screwed something up let me know and I'll fix them all up. I know I have a set personality for Miranda and if she did something out of the ordinary it would bother me, so tell me if there is an issue!**

**Third, don't worry you'll all be getting more appearances obviously, but I'm trying to limit oc appearances to one-two chapters because if a bunch get submitted then I don't want to have to stall the story to give everyone main roles. The only ones who may kinda break this role are the people I know in real life so…(my eyes are burning from staring at this computer for so long btw)**

**And last, I'm answering DeamonsVsWizards-san's question/response here in case anyone else was wondering the same thing? They said: "****I don't wanna be mean but the mysterious boys memories were a bit rushed in my opinion but your story." First off no bby you're not mean no way you get a nice bowl of ice cream for the first bit of criticism. And it is rushed because I just wanted to get a little background info out there because you'll learn a LOT about him throughout the fic, trust me. (no pun intended) He's my baby so I love to talk about him and Miranda and them together. I ship them too and I'm converting you all to that ship soon enough. Soon, my angels.**

**And now, I sleep! Review and I'll give each and every one of you cute little nicknames and all my love. Thanks!**

**~one tired Koko**


End file.
